ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Thrym/Backstory
Family * Liam (father) * Sarah (mother) * Sabra (sister) * Daken (brother) * Vos (mentor) Where did you get your combat training? (age 15) My father, a soldier in the village militia, died in a war when I was 10. I have a brother and a sister. I learned my skills from the wise old soldier/mage in village after I was unable to protect my siblings from a death dog attack. My sister was killed and my brother was dragged off by the creature and assumed dead. I was wounded across the shoulder blades, leaving a large scar. My mother refused to eat after and soon lost the will to live. What drove you to this training in the first place? Revenge (sometimes clouds judgement with rage) and the ability to protect the ones I care about. (age 17) ' After much training and a single-minded desire, I find and kill the death dog, or at least what I believe is the same creature that has taken so much from me. I learn the most basic elemental spells in combination with my weapons from my mentor’s teachings. '(age 20) I spend most of my time in solitude or with my mentor training, never believing my skill to be good enough. I train dual-wielding with my hatchet and dirk in either hand, along with some axe and shield combat. Besides my mentor, I distance myself from others. I speak little in the village, aside from the occasional hello or nod. Some find me odd, but only respect and kindness are shown to me. My home is mostly peaceful, but occasionally I kill wandering creatures that may cause a threat. Later, my village is destroyed while I am away hunting. I have failed yet again. I return to find nothing but the scattered remains of the villagers. I find my mentor dying with his axe still in hand. He tells me the perpetrator was non other than my lost brother, now seemingly in control of a powerful magic. He tells me he felt a dark presence looming over my brother. Maybe someone or something is pulling the strings. He hands me a mysterious item (a small stone with a square cut out and dragons engraved on one side, the other side bears a language that I do not know) and presses his axe into my hand. He tells me to find (name) with his dying breath. I bury him and any villagers I find, though there is little left of most to bury. I pack up my things and salvage a few items from my mentor’s home. I then walk off into the forest. (age 25) I spend years on my own in the forest, broken and believing I had failed yet again. My desire to seek revenge and find answers from my brother blind me from my mentor’s quest. I have little interaction with the outside world for fear of attachment. The thought of my brother never leaves my mind, and I search the surrounding locations daily. Frequently I move camp in an effort to cover a larger area. I train ceaselessly. I will not fail again. Today I sense something that I haven’t felt before as I am looking for a new camping spot; a dark presence. I slip lose my dirk into my left hand and my mentor’s tomahawk into my right, giving each a quick toss with a flick of my wrists. I begin to jog towards the unknown threat as the air around me fills with pressure. It crackles and I grit my teeth as the static enters my right arm. Runes appear and glow red as the electricity arcs along my skin and flows down my arm into the tomahawk. Have I finally found you brother? Personality I rely on training and lessons learned on my own in combat and decision-making more than brute force. I try to keep my distance from others, but find myself getting easily attached, especially if they remind me of my brother or younger sister. I often only display acts of kindness or selflessness when I believe others aren’t watching or if their lives are at stake. Other times I am a neutral party. It takes time, but I may open up and let others in if they are consistently kind to me or they display selflessness to those around them. I am quiet and brief. When asked questions, I will answer honestly unless it is about my person or emotional history. Then I will not answer or refuse unless a trust is forming; the more I trust a person, the more personal information I am willing to divulge. I may not consult the party before making a decision based on my own reasoning and morals, be it in combat, or a walk into the woods.